The Price of Fame
by SilverStar186
Summary: Laharl has a new scheme to try to take over the Human World and it involves an new face in the world of Hollywood.


'The Price of Fame'

Kori: Wooot! My first Disgaea fic that was conceived in yet another strange way!  
Laharl: (rolls his eyes) Oh great, you again. What idea do you have now?  
Kori: Oh, you should probably guess from the first chapter as to how I got this story...  
Laharl: I have never been more scared in my entire life.  
Kori: As you should be! But anyway, I don't own any Disgaea characters or...a somewhat famous human. Now onto the fic!

* * *

"Flonne! Flonne!" Laharl called out for the little fallen angel. He walked through hallway after hallway, doing more than he normally does to find someone. Usually the young Overlord gets some other patsy to do it. (Just one of the many perks of an Overlord.) However, since it was Flonne's turn to pick what the trio was going to do today, Laharl had to find her. (He still has the scar from the last time he took over for her.) "Good for nothing Love Freak! She's never around when you need her!"

Etna strolled up to her superior smugly, "Find her yet?"

"No! You should be looking too, you lazy vassal! You remember what happened last time..."

She shivered, "I still can't look at ferrets the same way."

Laharl glared at her, "If you don't find Flonne, I'll put one in your room!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Etna cried.

Fueled by fear, the demonic duo sprinted around the castle, looking under beds and in closets. They asked Laharl's other servants, but no one had seen Flonne at all. The prinnies 'volunteered' to search the torture chambers and all of its devices. (Etna thought Flonne might have accidentally gotten stuck in one, but many prinnies ironically went missing down there.) They put her face on all of the milk cartons and put out amber alerts. Flonne's face was imprinted on every TV screen, and her description was blared over megaphones and radio waves. One group of demons even had a torch light vigil for her return, whether it be dead or alive.

After long and tiring hours, the search seemed hopeless. Etna and Laharl were sitting in a hallway, taking a quick break before starting again. They were mentally and physically exhausted, but the duo had to go on. Both of them knew that Flonne wouldn't give up if the situation was reversed. Then all of a sudden, a familiar voice pealed out.

"I don't come cheap, but the kisses come free! On closer inspection, I'm sure that you'll agree I'm the ladies' choice!" sang a blonde girl who was skipping down towards her two friends.

"Flonne! Where have you been? Do you realize we've been looking for you everywhere?" the Overlord boomed angrily, flames literally starting to fly.

Flonne simply walked right past them, still skipping and singing. Etna glanced into her hand and saw a little white square with a wire sticking out. The cord traveled upwards and went into Flonne's ears, which were now covered with white earphones.

"We lost her, Prince. She's got her mp3 player on," the Beauty Queen declared unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, but what is she listening to? I've never heard that song," Laharl crossed his arms. Then he walked up to Flonne and ripped the headphone wire out of the jack.

The fallen angel stopped dead in her tracks, "Zac! I've lost my Zac!" Then she saw a smirking Laharl holding a swinging wire, and a high pitched scream wailed, "Laharl! No! Gimme those! I need them! You're stopping the beat!"

"What are you listening to?" he asked flatly.

"Zac Effron! Gimme gimme!" The little girl was on all fours, crawling and reaching out desperately for her headphones.

The Overlord crouched down to her level, "Who is this Zac Effron?"

"You don't know who Zac Effron is?!" Flonne exclaimed. "He's only the newest and hottest star out in the Human World! He's practically the Overlord!"

"Overlord!" Laharl exclaimed excitedly, his eyes glinting evilly. "Fine then. Flonne, how would you like to meet this Zac Effron?"

She squeezed Laharl until his eyes were ready to bug out, "Oh Laharl! I would absolutely love to meet Zac!"

Etna spoke up, "So we're going to the Human World?"

"Exactly!" Laharl handed Flonne her headphones back and leaned over to Etna so Flonne couldn't hear. "Did you see what happened when I took away his singing from Flonne? If he has that much power over a fallen angel, imagine what happens to the humans! If I defeat him, I could become Overlord of the Human World too!"

Etna smiled devilishly; devious wheels turned in her head as well, "Oh, I see! That's a great idea!" But then she had another thought, "But Laharl, we can't fight him in the Human World! If he has as much power as we think, he would get the humans to outnumber us! We may be powerful, but fighting an entire planet is kinda hard!"

"Good point. We'd better bring him back here; plus, we'll have home field advantage!" Laharl declared proudly.

"Taking every advantage is what we demons do best!" Etna smiled brightly.

Flonne waved them over to the dimensional gate, "C'mon guys! I have the coordinates set and everything!"

The two looked at each other with shocked eyes. Without even speaking a word, either one knew exactly what the other was thinking: 'Flonne's obsessed.' However creeped out they were, they ran towards the dimensional gate and followed the fallen angel to the Human World.

xXx

At a publicity event for High School Musical 2, (A/N: The musicals that make other musicals want to lacerate themselves with a rusty nail. No offense, though.) the infamous Zac Effron stood giving out autographs to screaming and hysterical fan girls and boys. Laharl, Etna, part of the Prinny Squad, and an overjoyed Flonne touched down behind a thick crowd of people.

"Oh Laharl, this is so exciting! I'm meeting Zac Effron; I can't believe it!"

Etna rolled her eyes, "Neither can we."

The Overlord sighed, "Sheesh, there's so many humans. I'd better clear them out." He started to create a flaming sphere in his hand.

Flonne pulled out a bow and arrow and smiled innocently, "Don't worry Laharl; I'll clear them out!" She leapt into the air and cried out in a demonic voice, "All those who don't wish to be killed by my hand, leave now or have your blood spilled by the Guardian of Love!"

The shocked and confused crowd nervously obliged, letting the trio through to meet the one and only Mr. Effron. Flonne pulled out her autograph book, while Laharl and Etna prepared to strike. The prinnies were quietly moving through the crowd, picking people's pockets and stealing cameras.

The actor looked at the trio in mild interest and humor, "Sorry guys, but aren't you a little early for Halloween?"

"Halloween?" Etna asked. "I think my outfit is perfectly fine!"

Laharl laughed in his trademarked Overlord laugh and pointed at Effron, "I am Overlord Laharl and have come to challenge you for your title!"

"My title? What are you talking about?"

The Overlord scoffed, "Haahahahahaha! Your human tricks won't work on the Overlord of the Netherworld! I'm too smart and powerful for you!"

Etna smirked, "It looks like you'll have to come with us!"

"What are you talking about?" Zac asked incredulously. "Security!"

Suddenly, a large group of men in police uniforms rushed in front of the budding star. They pulled out their Billy clubs and stood in a defensive position, knowing that their paychecks—I mean, a defenseless citizen's life was in danger. Our favorite trio pulled out their weapons and smirked. The prinnies were still stealing from random people when Etna bonked one over the head with the pointy end of her spear. That got their attention really quick, and the gang sprang into their action poses.

"If you attack any one of us, you'll be under arrest for assaulting a police officer!" one of them declared.

Etna smirked, "Sorry boys, we demons don't follow human laws!"

"Ahem!" Flonne interrupted and tossed Etna a thoughtful glance.

"Oh right. We demons and fallen angel don't follow human laws!"

Flonne nodded, "Thank you!" She fired an arrow at the cops.

The projectile fell short of its target and stuck into the ground cleanly. The authorities laughed and started to advance forward. The Netherworld team held their ground. All of a sudden, the arrow flashed and sent a shockwave through the area. The police and Zac toppled over and landed in a giant heap. Not discouraged, the police force went on the offensive. One of them tried to swing his club at Etna, but she simply ducked and then sweep kicked his legs out from underneath him. Then, just for good measure, she kicked his head and ground her heel into his donut filled gut before walking over him to rejoin the battle. Laharl tossed one of the bigger men into the air and leapt onto his back, pretending he was a meteor. The Overlord aimed his living missile into a crowd of the remaining police force and flipped off his back. The meteor man landed directly on top of the crowd, squishing it. Laharl missed the explosion part, but he figured it would do.

Etna called out to her prinnies, "Prinny Squad, tie up Effron and drag him back with us!"

They all saluted her and went to work. They duct taped Zac's arms and legs together and taped his mouth shut. The prinnies carried him back to Etna, who commended them on a nice hogtie job. Laharl called the Dimensional Guide on a walkie-talkie and told her to open a gate back to the castle. She did as asked, and a portal appeared before their very eyes. The Prinny Squad tossed Effron through first then walked through themselves. Then the Netherworld trio walked though after haughtily waving goodbye to the crowd.

News reporters, cameramen, photographers, and other regular people couldn't believe what they had just seen and gotten on film. Three children and a group of peg-legged penguins claiming to come from the Netherworld just waltzed in, beat up a group of police officers, and kidnapped Zac Effron. TV stations went live within seconds of hearing the news. Fansites went crazy, starting "Find Zac Effron" campaigns. Forums everywhere were bumping with ideas of how to get him back or why he deserves everything the demons give him. Radio stations recreated the scene for their listeners. People started putting his face on billboards and milk cartons. A local church held a candlelight vigil for his safe return. His family started making press statements and gave exclusive interviews to tabloid news shows. Late night comics parodied and made light of the situation. President Bush decidedly started making speeches against 'the threat of demon terrorists', causing America to go into a patriotic frenzy and Michael Moore to start shooting yet another documentary. And, of course, televangelists preached about how people need to bring Christ into their lives by repeatedly shouting "Jesus!" at the top of their lungs and being annoying to all of their neighbors. (A/N: Yes, televangelists are some of the most annoying people in the world. I have a friend who is trying to become one, and I want to punch out his lights half the time.) All in all, a regular reaction for the people of America and the rest of the world.

However, there was one group of people who wasn't exactly freaking out. They dwelled in their secret headquarters underground, away from the rest of society. Many knew of their obsession with secrecy, but there was thing that none of them was hiding. In fact, most of them proudly declared their similarity. The dark cloaked crowd took their seats in old church pews. A taller figure sauntered into carrying a large book. The leader took its place in front of the pews at a podium. It opened up the book and clapped its hands together. A bright light filled the place, revealing every piece of High School Musical and Hairspray related item surrounding them. Every wall was wallpapered with Zac Effron pictures and personal possessions gained from online auctions and 'other' ways. The crowd took off their hoods to reveal a secret society of girls. The leader had red hair in short curls and blue eyes blazing with fiery passion and anger.

"My sisters! A devastating blow has been dealt to the world today!" she cried out. "Our dear Zac Effron has been taken away from us all, leaving the world a hollow and unsuitable land!"

A chorus of depressed cries and moans sprang forth, but the leader silenced them.

"But there is hope! Many cameras were at the scene of the abduction, and we know the enemy." She pulled out a remote, pushed a blue button, and a huge screen TV descended from the ceiling. It flashed on to reveal Laharl, Etna, Flonne, and the prinnies. "These are our enemies! There origin is the Netherworld! The smaller boy, named Laharl, hailed himself as the Overlord, which we believe makes him the ruler of this land. These other two kidnapping harlots," the leader pointed to Etna and Flonne, "must work under him as slaves or something. But fear not! We have an idea!" She pulled out a red phone and dialed a series of numbers. When it started ringing, she put it on speaker phone so everyone could hear. (A/N: Before I go on, I apologize to anyone who is offended by this next part. Japanese people are cool.)

A voice picked up, "Hello. This Super Smart Japanese Scientists Inc. How we help you?"

The leader seemed surprised, "You speak English?"

"This English extension numbah. What you need?"

"We have a slight problem..."

"Is Godzilla involved?"

The leader paused, "Uh, no..."

"Good, we never win fights with him, but it part of union contract. Go on."

"We have a problem with a demon, actually."

The man laughed, "Did he steal sacred artifact and now world will be thrown into chaos? That easy one!"

"No! A demon kidnapped Zac Effron, you twit!"

"Kidnapping demon? Oh, that different story! Super Smart Japanese Scientists Inc. only deal with giant monster!" the man exclaimed.

The leader sighed, "Thank you for your time."

"No, thank you! You have been charged $15 per second. The charges put directly on credit card account! Don't worry, we find you! Have a good day!" With that, the phone clicked.

"Well, that plan is shot."

xXx

Flonne exclaimed excitedly, "Oh Laharl! This is incredible! I'm standing here with THE Zac Effron! Take our picture!" She handed Laharl a camera and sat next the tied up Zac Effron.

Laharl sighed, "Smile..."

Flonne smiled brightly as a flash blinded the two. Laharl tossed her the camera and walked up to Etna, who was having the prinnies clean the ceiling in a tower formation.

"Etna, how am I supposed to defeat him with Flonne hovering about? She won't let me fight him!" Laharl exclaimed.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not the only one who can come up with ideas around here!" Etna threw her arms in the air. "For an Overlord, Prince, you have no imagination!"

"No imagination? I have more imagination in one cell than you have in your whole body!" Laharl smirked, "But if you were me, what would you do?"

"Ha! I'm not dumb enough to fall for that old trick, Prince!" She ruffled his hair, "Nice try though."

Flonne hugged Zac, "Don't worry, Zac. I won't let Laharl kill you and then burn the pieces! (Zac's eyes were as wide as dishes now.) For I am Flonne, Guardian of Love, and I protect all that means something to me! And that can best be done in my room!" She picked up Zac and sped down the hallway.

Laharl turned around to see both Flonne and his victim gone, "Etna, what'd you do with Effron?"

"I didn't touch him! One of the prinnies might have stolen his wallet or something," the Beauty Queen shrugged.

"I think Flonne took him to her room, dood!"

Etna smirked, "Ooh! Intimate details are needed of this!" She pulled out a video camera and two digital cameras and headed towards Flonne's room for her secret spy mission.

Laharl sighed, "I need more competent vassals."

At that point, the tower of prinnies fell and started to explode left and right. Laharl let off a deeper sigh and walked towards Flonne's room. When the exploding was done, the prinnies were scattered on the floor.

"Is this covered by our insurance, dood?" one asked.

Another replied, "Etna took away our insurance to buy more pocky, dood!"

They let out a group groan and just laid there.

xXx

Back at the Human World Police HQ, the police chief was not proud of one of his squads. They were all sitting in a row with their eyes transfixed on the floor. Somehow, they found the floor much more interesting then their superior giving them an icy death glare. He paced in front of his men, trying to find the right words. Once he found them, he stood perfectly still.

"Well, gentlemen..." he started calmly, "does anyone want to comment on what happened today?"

None of them spoke up.

The police chief smiled, "I thought not. But I will say this. My daughter is a huge Zac Effron fan, and I have to go home tonight to her never ending parade of questions. So someone better give me something to say to that blue eyed little girl to let her know that we'll get her idol back."

Again, the crickets gave him a standing ovation.

"If I go home now, do you know what I have to tell her? That some slack jawed lazy ass excuse for cops went out to their job with a box of donuts and expected to get a free ride. Then when three kids and the cast of March of the Penguins shows up, they get the snot beat out of them within three seconds and kidnap Mr. Effron! Is that what you want me to tell my little girl? Or do you want me to tell my girl that their butts will get axed off the force because of their incompetence? Huh? Do you all want to get fired right here and now because I have a huge stack of pink slips with your names on 'em!"

"No, sir..." they responded at last.

"Good! Now you all better get your butts in motion before can the whole lot of you! Get out there and find some clues!"

"Yes, sir!" and with that they sped off.

The chief sighed, "I need more competent officers."

* * *

Etna: On the next episode of The Price of Fame, Agent Etna is given a crucial mission from HQ to—  
Kori: NO! I don't do previews!  
Etna: What?! Aww man!  
Kori: Now that you've read this somewhat short story, I hope you'll review and tell me what you thought. I'll try to make it longer next time! By the way, if you didn't guess how this fic came about, I saw Hairspray (twice, I might add) last week, fell in absolute love with it, bought the soundtrack, and played Disgaea while listening to the soundtrack. The song Without Love reminded me of Flonne, and the rest is history, as they say. I don't really like Zac Effron, but he wasn't too bad in Hairspray. TTFN! 


End file.
